It's the End of the World as We Know It
by Silver and Gray
Summary: Am I the only one that wishes life were not so hard?


**I'm sleepy.**

_I hear the bombs exploding in the air_

_Are they getting closer? Not that I care…_

The clock's ticking gets louder and louder, the static of the radio slowly fading in and out. There's no reception, no matter how many times he tries, no matter how many times he hopes, there's no one else out there responding to his pleas of help. Well…they're no longer pleas of help. Instead, it's just him muttering into the radio about the world slowly coming to an end.

_I really wonder…what's it like for the world to end? I mean, it can't actually end can it? _

He had showed up several days earlier with two other people, his younger brother and his friend.

_Sure…people die…but just because everyone dies, does it mean that the world just goes 'Ka-boom' and disappears?_

Shifting his weight, he props his legs up onto the desk and crosses them. Tilting his head back, a small smile appears on his lips before he continues.

_Well, you know. Maybe it does. I mean, the world hasn't ended yet, and maybe it does just disappear when we all die, I mean, it's not like we even know…_

He stops and looks over to his right. On the desk is a gun. Several days ago when he had first arrived to the shelter, he wouldn't have had the courage to use it.

_My little brother was crying before…he told me…he told me that he had no more hope. His own people…of his own nationality are bombing the hell out of us as I speak. And he's Canadian! Who would have even thought!_

Another bomb is dropped, drowning out his crazed laughter. It's closer. The ground shakes the floorboards. Once again, the man's eyes shift to the gun. He licks his lips before he continues.

_He said that no one was going to come and rescue us. It was right after Kiku ran outside and tried to reason with…with the army…_

He winces, the memory still fresh in his mind. The small body of his friend lying crippled on the ground as a million bullet holes were shot through him.

…_like Swiss cheese…_he added as an afterthought. He leans back and listens to the static of the radio again. The humming was something he had grown used to in the past few days. Sometimes when he was really trying to listen, he'd play tricks on himself, imagining that he could hear someone asking, '_Is anyone there?'_ On the other end through the static. His eyes shift to the gun again, and he presses the button down once again to speak.

_But my brother…I thought that he could have stayed with me…he was so strong…but he…he said that there was no use. That no one was coming. And then…_

He looks out the window. Through the glass, he can see a huge cloud of smoke, a fire burning on.

_He was stronger than I was…strong enough to pull the trigger. He didn't have anything to apologize about. And yet, he sobbed and cried, apologizing, saying, "I'm sorry Alfred, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry." And then he stuck it in his mouth, and BAM._

The silence after he shouts the last word. He watches as several fighter planes drop more bombs. Why drop anymore? There's already nothing anyway. The ground is just dirt now. The whole country had been leveled out, there was nothing left.

_But…I told him right before he did it. I pleaded with him. I said, "Don't worry Mattie, don't worry. I'm sure someone's coming. I know it. I know that someone's out there. Someone will hear our SOS on the radio, I know they will! We just need to hold on for a few more days, and someone will come and rescue us. "_

He stands up and places the receiver on the desk, the sound of his footsteps as he walks over toward the gun are picked up through the static. He puts his hand on the gun.

_But, you know what? I was the fool all along. I had hope in something that wasn't real. Mattie was right. No one is coming._

He picks the gun up and a click is heard as he pulls the safety back.

_Maybe I'm not a hero after all._

He sticks the gun to his temple.

_I'm sorry Mattie. You were right._

The shot of the gun echoes throughout the lonely office as the man's body goes rigid and instantly crumbles to the ground. There's a resounding silence, and nothing disturbs it aside from the usual static from the radio.

…

The radio crackles.

_Hello? Is anyone there? We have received your SOS and we're sending rescue. Repeat to base if you've sent the SOS, we're sending rescue. Is anyone there? Respond if you hear this message…_


End file.
